Inuyasha in Tokyo
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome can't seem to get through the well and now are stuck in the present. Until they can figure thigns out, Inuyasha is enrolled to Kagome's school and chaos stirs up.
1. Inuyasha in Modern Day Japan

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything Inuyasha_

* * *

Everyone was resting by a river. Shippo and Kirara played in the water, Miroku and Sango watched them, and Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting once again.

"If you stayed back like I told you then maybe he wouldn't have kidnapped you!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"I have every right to defend for myself Inuyasha! You were so busy bickering with Koga, Naraku was after the Jewel!" Kagome hissed.

"You're the one who invited the stupid wolf! 'Oh Koga, We could use your help, you should join us'" Inuyasha mocked Kagome.

"You had a hole in your chest so I figured Koga could take care of things for us!"

"You gave him a chance to go against Naraku! I should've been the one terrorizing him! And now because of you we lost our shards!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"BECAUSE OF ME?! Ugh. I can't take you anymore!" Kagome stood up, huffed and walked towards the bone eater's well.

"Where the hell are you go-"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and walked off.

The others felt the earth shake as Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Will they ever get along?" Miroku sighed.

"Ah, Inuyasha. You should go after her, if you guys keep on fighting, we'll never get those shards back." Sango explained.

"Are you guys crazy?" Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground, rubbing dirt of his face. "She wants to kill me! I'd rather fight Naraku alone than have Kagome ready to rip my ears off."

"Inuyasha, Sango's right. We need Kagome. You can't keep this up. Make up with her and bring her back." Miroku said.

"Ugh. Fine." He gave in. "But if I don't come back, then you should have a clue what could've happened!" Inuyasha sighed and ran off.

"We'll bring flowers to your grave!" Miroku called out, snickering.

'Stupid Kagome, always causing problems and never apologizing. Why the hell do I have to say sorry? She's the one who's always needing to be saved!' Inuyasha complained to himself, then he noticed Kagome sitting beside the well.

He stopped and watched her from a tree branch. She was holding the left over shard between her fingers.

'Stupid Inuyasha. He acts as if he doesn't need me. It's not like it's my fault Naraku took the shards, he was too busy fighting with Koga. Man… I have got to take care of this one.' She thought to herself.

"Inuyasha….stupid…."She muttered to herself, "Sit…"

CRASH!

Inuyasha fell through the tree and crashed through the ground right in front of Kagome.

Startled, Kagome shrieked in terror and fell back, falling into the well.

"Ugh…stupid-" As Inuyasha looked up he noticed Kagome was gone, he quickly looked down the well and saw Kagome disappearing into the floor.

"Kagome!" He jumped down after her.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the fact that Kagome accidentally released the shard, now it lays in the grass beside the well, unprotected.

Kagome returns to her own time. Her butt is sore and she complains as she stands up. She climbs out of the well and looks around. She then looks back down at the well.

'I was bluffing about returning home, I should get back to Sango.' Kagome considered and jumped down the well.

As she jumped down, Inuyasha appeared and she landed on him with a thud.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha groaned in pain since she was sitting on his wound.

"Oww…Hm? I-Inuyasha?!" Kagome moved off of him and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting she was supposed to be upset with him.

"Ouch. Damn it. Sango and Miroku bugged me to go make up with you." Inuyasha said.

"You were the one who fell in front of me?"

"What? Oh- Yeah! You said the stupid command and I fell from the tree!" Inuyasha stood up and helped her out of the well. "Come on, we need to get back." Inuyasha and Kagome prepared to jumped.

Kagome had an uneasy feeling, she felt as if jumping into the well was a bad idea.

Inuyasha jumped in but Kagome stayed behind, and Inuyasha landed on his feet.

"Hey. Wh-What's this?" Inuyasha was confused. He stomped his foot on the ground repeatedly and looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, are we still in your time?"

Kagome nodded.

He stared at the ground and crouched, beginning to sniff the dirt.

"Inuyasha, something's wrong." Kagome said.

"Yeah there is! We can't get through. Hey, jump in! Maybe that's what we need." Inuyasha moved aside.

Kagome jumped in, only to land into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome. What's going on?" Inuyasha looked around.

"I…I don't know. The well won't let us go back."

"Gah! Damn it! Now how the hell am I supposed to kill Naraku?!" Inuyasha got on his knees and began digging through the ground.

"I-Inuyasha! Stop! It's not working. Come on."

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the well and returned to her room.

"Ugh. Kagome why can't we go back to the feudal era?" Inuyasha asked, impatient to return.

"Would you quit asking? I have no idea." Kagome sighed and laid on her bed.

"Kagome are you home?" Kagome's grandpa knocked and entered her room.

"Grandpa!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, and Inuyasha. What are you going doing back here?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa you think you can help us? We can't return to the feudal era." Kagome said.

"What happened?"

"Well, we both fell into the well back on the other side and when we tried going back, we just landed on the floor. We can't get through." Kagome sat up, hoping for a good response.

"Hmm…do you have a shard with you? The shard should be the key to transfer you into both worlds. As for Inuyasha are those beads around his neck." Grandpa explained.

Kagome searched around her pockets for the shard, her eyes widened.

"Oh…oh no…"

"Oh no?!" Inuyasha stood up.

"The shard…it's gone." Kagome chocked out.

"WHAT!? Did you drop it somewhere?" Inuyasha looked around.

"I can't sense it here in this era. Oh no." Kagome stood up. "I must've dropped it back by the well when you scared me!"

"WHAT?! Why the hell were you holding it in the first place?!"

"I was thinking!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why do you need to show off the shard when you're thinking?!"

"I was angry at you and ugh!" Kagome huffed and sat back down.

"Umm...I'll leave you two alone. We'll call you guys when dinner's ready." Grandpa smiled and closed the door.

"You see, first you give Naraku the shards and now your letting him have the shards!" Inuyasha said.

"I didn't give it to him! And if you hadn't fallen out of the sky and scared me to death, maybe I wouldn't have dropped it and fall into the well!"

"I was on a branch and you're the one who said the command for no reason!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You mean SIT?!!!" Kagome shouted, forcing Inuyasha's body against the floor. She then stood up, walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Muttering to herself once again, Kagome walked downstairs to see her mom cooking.

"Oh hi mom." Kagome greeted.

"Kagome, I heard you and Inuyasha are stuck here."

"Yeah, and I have no clue how we're gonna get back. Now that I'm stuck here I can return to school, but what about dog?" Kagome said, referring angrily to Inuyasha.

"Hehe, I guessing you guys are in a fight."

"Well he's blaming me for everything." Kagome said, sitting down.

"Well honey, he's a short tempered man….dog." She giggled. "He's just angry and the only way to let it out is by getting mad at you."

"Well that's dumb." Kagome sighed.

"Yes. Yes it is. Haha and if you both are gonna be stuck here for a while, why don't you bring Inuyasha to school with you? won't he make a mess if you leave him here?" Kagome's mom said.

"Oh, you have a point." Kagome agreed. "But He won't fit in at school. And he probably will refuse to wear the uniforms. And shoes! He never wears shoes! And what about his ears?! Agh!" Kagome slammed her head down against the table and sighed deeply.

"Well honey, at least you get to watch over him when your at school." Kagome's mom smiled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome slammed open her bedroom door, only to find him going through her underwear drawer. "AHH! SIT!!!!!!!" She screamed once again.

"Ugh. Inuyasha! Starting tomorrow I'm enrolling you into my school that way I can watch over you during the day! This is only temporary until we can get back to the other side so be on your best behavior!!" Kagome said with her back turned on him.

"O-Ok…" Inuyasha groaned weakly.


	2. Inuyasha in School

Back at the Feudal era, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo prepared to leave the river and return to the village.

"Hm, Inuyasha's not back with Kagome yet?" Miroku wondered, fixing his beads.

"It's getting late, I'm kind of worried." Sango clasped her hands together.

"Maybe they're…_making up_…" Miroku snickered, imagining dirty things.

Sango stared at the spaced out monk and sighed, leaning her boomerang against his skull.

"Get you're mind of the gutter won't you?"

"Sango what's Miroku talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing you don't need to worry about til a couple years from now, and considering you're a demon…maybe 50." Sango smiled, and glaring at the monk.

"Well I just hope Kagome didn't SIT Inuyasha to death." Shippo chuckled.

* * *

Kagome forced Inuyasha to sleep in the bathtub while she crammed all night for an upcoming test.

"Ok…the X…no…it's the Y, it goes down here…" She mumbled to herself, trying to solve a math problem. She was stressing out over something she hasn't even learned yet and forced herself to stay up.

"Ugh..stupid- EEP!" As she turned the next page, she accidentally got a paper cut, causing her to wince a bit.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash from behind her. She didn't even want to look.

"Kagome are you ok!? I heard a--" Inuyasha paused and stuttered, Kagome slowly turned her head to face her destroyed door and the insane dog demon.

"K-Ka-Kago-"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Mom was that an earthquake?" Sota asked while eating a bag of chips.

"Why no honey, that was just the sound of my house being destroyed." Sota's mom said with a twitching grin.

"AGH! D-DAMMIT KAGOME! I heard you in pain so I thought something happened." Inuyasha said upset.

"I'm fine. I just got a paper cut. See!" She stretched out her arm and pointed her injured finger at him.

"You cry over a little thing like that? I just got gaping hole in my chest and you don't see me crying!" Inuyasha praised himself.

Kagome stuck her finger in her mouth and huffed at him.

"Just go back to your bathtub and let me study!"

"_Just go back to your bathtub and let me study_!" Inuyasha mocked, mimicking her in a high pitched voice.

"Sit!"

"Honey, the show isn't that sad." Grandpa said to Kagome's mom while watching a soap opera.

"No…my house…" Kagome's mom sniffled.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find herself on the floor. She sat up, seemed confused and looked around. There he was, lying down in her precious pink bed. Damn Inuyasha.

She hovered over him and stared at his peaceful, sleeping face.

"Awww." She sighed. "SIT!!" She then shouted.

Inuyasha's face was buried into the mattress.

"STUPID KAGOME!" He muffled through the sheets.

"Inuyasha why are you on my bed? And why was I on the floor?!" Kagome questioned.

"Your grandpa had to take a bath and I didn't want to see anything that shouldn't be seen. Plus you were already on the floor so I took your bed." He answered.

Kagome sighed and looked at her alarm clock.

8:25

"8:2--WHAT!" Kagome reached her clock at stared at it. "Oh my god! I'm late! We're late!"

"We-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's clothes being thrown at his head.

"Oh no! I must've stayed up all night studying!" She panicked, pulling on her socks.

"Wait, but what do you mean we-"

"WE are both going to school got it!" Kagome said and pulled him by the arm and ran out of the house.

The finally made it with Kagome on Inuyasha's back. All the students stared at the two and began to gossip.

'Who's that weirdo?'

'Is he cosplaying some anime?'

'What's with those ears?'

'Ew, his feet!'

'Oh my god I think he's trying to kidnap Kagome!'

"Inuyasha, just act normal ok. We need to get to the principal's office and get you your classes." Kagome assured.

"Ok-" Inuyasha suddenly sniffed something delicious, he stuck his nose to the ground and began crawling on all fours.

"I-Inuyasha! Agh...Sit!" She whispered harshly, sending his body against the ground.

After a convincing talk with the principal and a speech full of lies, Inuyasha was handed a uniform and a schedule.

"Aha! Great. Now go to the bathroom, change and I'll be waiting by that bench." She pointed in the hallway. Inuyasha agreed and entered the bathroom.

He looked around and was so amazed. He checked every stall and stared at every toilet. He turned to look at the urinals against the wall and stared at them oddly.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha touched it. Then two guys walked in and had a strange look on their faces as Inuyasha stared at them. The boys tried to ignore him and each approached a urinal and unzipped their pants. Inuyasha blushed and stopped them.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Inuyasha waved his hands. "Would you put those away?!"

"Um…but we need to pee." One kid said.

"Pee? So this is some sort of peeing device?" Inuyasha asked.

The two boys stared at each other, looked back at Inuyasha, stared at him up and down and nodded their heads.

"Um…yeah, I think we're gonna use the other restroom. G-Good luck." The zipped up their pants and dashed out.

Inuyasha looked back at the urinal and sighed. He then took off his clothes and put on the uniform he was given.

Kagome sat on the bench waiting for Inuyasha to come out, then she noticed him exit the bathroom.

He walked over to Kagome carrying the shoes in one and his other clothes in the other.

"I-Inuyasha." Kagome tried not to giggle.

"Kagome these clothes feel weird! I've never worn a short sleeved shirt and my legs can't breathe! And I don't know how to wear these." He said showing her his shoes.

Kagome sighed and patted the seat beside her, signaling him to sit.

Kagome helped Inuyasha put on his shoes.

Inuyasha looked strange in his uniform. He was actually pretty skinny, yet bulky underneath all that baggy clothing. His muscles appeared through the shirt and his feet looked funny hiding through those shoes. Also his ears were clipped down with bobby pins, although it brought him pain, Kagome had to do it to avoid more gossiping.

"Hahah Come on, classes are about to begin, luckily you have it with me!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha tried to walk in those shoes, but his feet were being cramped into that small space he couldn't walk, but he endured it and dealt with the uneasiness for Kagome's sake.

"Now Inuyasha." She began as they walked towards their class. "You're only here so I can watch over you at school, who knows what mayhem you might cause if I leave bored at home. So please try and not kill anyone-"

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard a familiar voice call out her name and turned around. It was Hojo waving and running towards her.

"Hojo!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome you're back! I haven't seen you in a while now, how's that cold? I brought you some special herbs for that rash too!" Hojo handed to her.

"Uh...haha.." Kagome chuckled nervously. "Th-thanks Hojo."

Inuyasha stared down at Hojo and looked back at Kagome.

"Well it was great seeing you Kagome, I'll see you around school!" Hojo waved and left.

Inuyasha faced Kagome and crossed his arms.

"Ahem."

To be continued…


End file.
